What if Edward didn't call?
by Kristiepits
Summary: What if Edward hadn’t called and interrupted the impending kiss between Jacob and Bella? Well this is what I think would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the talented Stephanie Meyers.

Starting on page 411 of New Moon

What if Edward hadn't called?

I know that look in his eyes. I know Jacob is going to kiss me, but I haven't made a decision about this yet. Should I let him kiss me? I love Jacob, but am I in love with him? I know Edward wanted me to move on, but I don't know if I can. What will Alice say? Should that matter? She isn't staying forever and when she leaves it will just be me again, me and Jacob.

As his head bends towards mine I feel the heat radiating from his face, and also from the big hands gently holding my face. I know my cheeks must be flushed, but I really can't tell if it's from heat, embarrassment or excitement. Although I am reluctant to admit it the thought of kissing Jacob does excite me a little.

Then his warm lips are on mine and I can smell his woodsy sent all around me. I can't help but compare this kiss to Edwards. Jacob's lips are warm and the give and take with my own, unlike Edwards cold marble lips which mine always had to mould to. Edwards's kisses ignite me, they make me loose control, this kiss is warm and safe and although not a roaring fire I have to admit there is a spark, it's like a small light pulling me towards Jacob. It may be small, but it is there.

I give in, I let go and just enjoy the moment. My lips part and he is there in my mouth tasting, probing teasing me with his tongue. Without knowing how they got there I realize my hands are fisted in his silky hair, I pull him closer deepening the kiss. I can feel him warmth all the way down to my toes an in all the places in between.

Am I really ready for this? Honestly I don't know, but I don't stop him. I don't want to stop him.

A sudden though catches me off guard. Jacob doesn't need to stop. He doesn't need to worry about killing me if he gets too carried away. If I pursue this thing with him, we could have a normal relationship. No holding back, no caution, but a future. A future with my Jacob. I know Charlie and Billy would love it, but would I? If the Cullen's didn't come back would the Pack still be needed? Would Jacob begin to age again? We could grow old together.

A quick glimpse into a life with Jacob flashed in my mind; me with two beautiful children, both with his black hair and warm russet skin. The image is so vivid I gasp, but Jacob takes it for encouragement he moves one hand to fist in my hair and the other moves to my lower back and he pulls me even closer. I'm getting too hot, in more ways then one.

I pull my head back ending the kiss. We are both breathing raggedly.

"Wow." He says a little breathlessly as he stares into my face.

"Yeah, wow. You kissed me."

"Yeah, I kissed you, but more importantly, you kissed me back." He has the biggest smile on his face and his eyes are bright with excitement. He is in this moment the absolute embodiment of my sun, my rock, my Jacob.

"Jake, I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." I duck my head so he can't see how scared and embarrassed I am. If I keep pushing him away I will lose my best friend, but right now I don't know if I want him as just my friend anymore.

"I think I knew that Bells." He cups my cheek with one of his big warm hands and turns my face up to meet his eyes. "I'm not going to rush you; we have all the time you need. Just think about it. Okay? We could have a normal life Bella and you don't have to change anything to be with me. Plus you already know Charlie would approve." He flashes me his big grin again as he reaches up to brush my hair off of my face. "Just think about it?"

"Sure sure." We hear the horn honk, Jarred must be getting impatient.

"I better go or we're going to miss the funeral. I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah, okay." He hugs me close and kisses to top of my head as I rest my cheek against his broad warm chest. He takes a deep breath, sighs and steps back.

"See you later Bells." And then he's gone and I stand in my kitchen staring at nothing.

Even if I choose to stay with Jacob, he could imprint on someone else and then I would be all alone again. Would it be the same as with Edward, or would it be worse. I think of Leah, she seems so bitter, could I really blame her, she put all her eggs in Sam's basket, and he kicked it out of his way to get to Emily. Poor Leah, would I be like that?

And then there is Victoria to consider too. She could kill Jake or one of the other wolves to get to me. Would she stop coming after me when she found out Edward dumped me?

I couldn't help it I chuckled to myself there in my outdated kitchen. How many normal girls can say that the only thing standing between them and their happily every after are a crazy vindictive vampire and an ancient Quileute legend about werewolf soul mates.

That's all for now, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**As with all fan fiction I do not own these characters or any part of the Twilight saga. **

I can hear the Rabbit backing out of the driveway just as Alice appears in the kitchen door. When she sees my face she rushes to my side and puts one of her cool hands reassuringly on my arm.

"Bella?" She asks in her singsong voice. "Bella, are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" Although her voice is full of concern I can hear the disdain in her voice when she talks about Jake.

"No he didn't hurt me. I'm ok Alice. Really. I just have a lot on my mind." I try to give her my best smile, but it probably looks like a grimace.

"Well what did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you were coming back. I told him you weren't." My heart gave a little stumble as that hit home. Edward was never coming back. None of the Cullens are ever going to come back. The life that I chose, the life that I had planed for and banked on was over. Edward is gone and my vampire life was over before it ever truly began.

"He said that as long as a Cullen is here the pack can't patrol your lands, and that leaves me open for Victoria."

"Oh," I can tell she is trying to see into the future, trying to see what will happen if the pack can't protect me anymore. I let her look while I think about my future. What will happen now? I can still go to college, maybe I'll meet someone new there, someone with no paranormal crap to deal with, but what about Jacob?

"I have to go Bella. I can't stay here anymore." Alice, returned from whatever vision had brought on this decision, was now zipping around my living room gathering her things.

"What do you mean? I don't want you to go." Although I can feel some of the hysteria I felt before, it's not as strong.

"I have to go Bella. I can't protect you here all by myself. As much as it disgusts me say it, you need the wolves to keep you safe right now. I will get my brothers to search for Victoria and let you know what we find." I notice that she intentionally didn't say Edward's name. When she leaves I will lose my last thread of connection to the Cullens, to Edward.

"I really don't think you need to leave Alice. You are more then capable of protecting me."

"No, Bella, I'm not. I've seen it. If I stay she will come for you. She will bring help to destroy both of us." As her words sunk in I realized that it over, Victoria was going to get me. Would she get Charlie too, and what about Jacob and the other wolves?

"Take me with you." I whisper, but she has no trouble hearing me. I'm staring at the pattern the tiles make on my kitchen floor when I feel her cool hand on my are, then the other is on my chin tilting my face up to look in her golden eyes.

"No Bella. You have to stay here, for Charlie."

"But he would be safer with me gone. What if Victoria comes for me, and he's home? Alice, he would try to defend me if he knew what was going on and she would destroy him. I am thinking about Charlie, believe me, and everyone else in Forks too." I'm clutching her arm now, it's a good think she's stone because my grip would have hurt a human. She looks down at me with pity. Pity! Argh! I don't want her pity I want her to take me home, back to my family, her family.

"Bella I can't take you with me. It won't work. You have a life here; you need to stay with Charlie. Don't you think if you disappeared at the same time I left he would look for you. It would destroy him." I want to scream and plead and beg, but I know it won't work. She's seen what will happen if I go with her, and she knows I won't do that to Charlie. And what would happen to Jacob if I left? Would he move on? Would he be safer if I left? Would he be able to find some happiness if I disappeared or would he look for me too? Easy, he'd look.

That gave me pause. Jacob would look for me, of that I have no doubt. Even if he thought I might have gone back to Edward he would look for me on the slight chance that wasn't what happened. This made me think of all the times I hurt him, and yet he always comes back. I don't deserve him. He's a better person then I could ever be. I know I don't deserve him, but maybe I want him. Do I want him?

I realize that I am at a crossroads in my life. Depending on what choice I make at this moment my life could take two very different paths. Although these same paths have both been in front of me all this time, they are different. Now the path with Edward on it is darkening as though in shadow because he doesn't want me, he threw me away, he passed me over and tossed me aside. In contrast, the path with Jacob on it is now brightening, coming into the sun, because he loves me, he loves me enough to keep coming back to keep trying to save me, even if it's from myself. I think I need to make this decision, now, because Alice is leaving. The only way to get to Edward is to go with Alice. To go to him, to force myself on him? If he really doesn't want me he would just send me back. And what would that do to me? Would I become that Zombie again? Could I do that to Charlie? Could I do that to Jacob? Could I do that to myself? NO! I have to choose the path in the sun, I have to choose the path with my sun, and I have to choose my Jacob.

Alice freezes, bent over her bag, with her toiletries in hand. Slowly she stands, turns around and glares at me through those beautiful golden eyes. I can't remember ever seeing her this angry with me. As she slowly stalks towards me I back up until I am up against the Kitchen counter.

"What. Did. You. Do." Holly crap, Alice is hissing at me. Why is sweet and cute little Alice hissing at me?

"Ah, Alice, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your entire future just disappeared. You just disappeared, I can't see you anymore!" She snarls at me. "Now tell me what you did."

Oh, so she can see that I chose Jacob, or maybe more accurately she didn't. I don't know what to say. No matter what I say she'll take it back to Edward, and although I should want him to hurt as much as I had, I just don't.

"Well Alice," I start, but she is still glaring at me and it's really creeping me out. "First off, could you cool off a little, you are really freaking me out."

"I'll calm down when you tell me why I can't see you anymore." She visibly tries to rein herself in and as a result she looks like a statue, well other than the impatiently tapping toe of her designer shoe.

"Well Alice," I begin again, still not really sure how to tell her. Well I guess I better just spit it out, "I guess I made a decision."

"What decision?" She asks through her clenched teeth.

"I decided you were right and I need to stay here with Charlie." I hedge.

"That wouldn't make you disappear."

"No, I suppose, that wouldn't, would it?" I have to tell her, but will she get really upset or will she understand. Alice is my friend and I know that she wants what's best for me, but will she still be my friend when I tell her I am going to try dating one of her mortal enemies?

"Oh! You didn't? You aren't? Oh Bella how could you?" Well I guess she figured that out on her own.

"Is Edward coming back?" I ask instead of answering her questions? She hesitates for just a second and answers in a much calmer almost shameful voice.

"No, I don't believe he is." She lookes as though she might say something else, so I cut her off.

"Should I wait to see if he does? Or should I try to be happy with the hand I've been dealt?"

"No you shouldn't wait, but you're too young to settle. Bella you have your whole life, you don't need to dive in to bestiality to find love, I'm sure there are perfectly good humans around. What about Mike Newton?"

"Alice!" I admonish her and she does look slightly repentant. "He's my best friend, he loves me and he is probably one of the few people that can protect me from not only the dangers coming after me, but myself." We're both quiet for a few minutes. I take the time to wonder what she will do? Will she leave and never come back? Will she ever speak to me again? Will she still be my friend?

"I have to go?" She announces, her voice ringing with finality, as she scoops up her bag and purse.

"Alice?" I reach out to take her hand, but she whips around to face me so fast I barely see her move.

"No!" She holds her hand up to hold me back. "Bella you know that I can't be here if Victoria comes for you. You know that I can't stay if you are going to hang around with the local wildlife." She shakes her head to stop me from interrupting and continues, "You know also that I love you and will always be your friend even if I can't fathom the decisions you make. I will call you when I have information on Victoria. You should call the wolves as soon as I leave so that they can come back to protect you." When she finishes her little speech she takes a deep breath and when she lets it out she seems to collapse in on herself a little. I move forward and wrap my arms around my friend.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Alice, but I am here and I feel like I'm all alone all the time. Jacob makes me feel normal again, as if I'm not alone anymore, it may sound stupid but he makes me feel like the sun is only shining because he is with me, and its as if the stars only come out to play because he's there. He makes the pain go away, even if just for a little while."

"My brother is an idiot!" She wraps her arms around me and hugs me close.

We say our good byes and then she is gone. And I am alone. I start to make Charlie's dinner and wonder if he'll even be hungry after the funeral. I start to wonder if I will ever see Alice again, or any of the Cullens for that matter. I hope so.

**Please review, I really want to know what you think. There will be more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long to get out there. I hope you like it._

_As always, I don't own any part of Twilight._

Dinner tonight had been really quiet. Charlie seemed to be absorbed with his grief and, I guess I was too. While he grieved for his friend, I grieved for my relationship with Edward and my future, as I had planned it to be with the Cullens. I decided earlier today that I was giving up on that life, and although I should be happy and excited to be stepping onto this new path, it was still sad to say goodbye to the old one I had loved and anticipated so much.

After I cleaned up the kitchen I phoned Jacob to let him know that Alice left. He seemed really happy, and said that they would start the regular patrol tonight. I feel a little better knowing that somewhere out there friends are protecting me and Charlie. The feeling was a little bitter sweet though, as always, I don't want anyone to get hurt, and if Victoria shows up someone's getting hurt.

Today seemed to go on forever, I thought for sure that I would fall into bed and be asleep before my head hit the pillow, but I've been lying here, wide awake, for what feels like hours. Edward, Jacob and Alice keep swimming through my head. I'm just about asleep, in that space between dreaming and reality, when I hear a noise at my window. At first I think it's in my dream because I've heard that noise before and although the last time someone scratched my window it was Jacob, the next them I hear it I can't help freaking out a little bit.

Is it Victoria?

Has she finally come to kill me?

Will she still kill me when I tell her that Edward has left me? Will she believe me?

Will she spare Charlie?

These questions and others are racing through my mind. It seems like all I can focus on until I hear the voice outside my window. It's not a woman, so not Victoria. Whew! Then it dawns on me, I wouldn't hear her coming, the same way I never heard Edward when he snuck in my room.

I get up and move to my window, when I part the curtains I see a dark hulking figure in the tree outside my window. Although I don't think its Victoria I still have to clap my hands over my mouth to stifle the scream I can feel building, when I hear the voice again. Only this time I can make out who it is and what he's saying.

"Bella, would you open the window before I fall out of this stupid tree." Jacob hisses at me.

As if the ever graceful wolf-boy could be uncoordinated or weak enough to fall out of a tree.

I open the window and step back as he swings himself nimbly in the window and lands softly on my floor, as if to prove my point. I've seen him do this once before, but to someone as clumsy as me it's still very impressive. We both listened quietly to see if we had woken up Charlie, all I can hear is his soft snores coming from down the hall.

When I turn back to Jacob he is wearing a big grin, obviously proud of himself, and I realize with a shock, little else. He is wearing a pair of cut off sweat pants and that's it.

"Ah. Jake, what are you doing here, and where are you clothes?" I can't help but notice that he is very muscular, much more so than a boy his age should be. And he looks good, really good. Did he always look this good, or is this new?

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing?" He says as he walks over to my bed and stretches out on it with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. He looks very comfortable, and for some reason the sight of him there, on my bed, makes the butterflies in my stomach go a little crazy.

Why am I anxious? Or am I excited? I've hung out with Jacob lots of times, but not since I made my decision, and not in my room in the middle of the night. Well once, but that was before.

"You know Jake, if Charlie catches you in here, on my bed, half naked, in the middle of the night he's going to shoot you."

"Nah, your Dad loves me." He says with a confidant cocky grin on his face.

"Not that much." I tell him as I sit down on the chair at my desk.

"Hey, why are you way over there, come over here and talk to me." He invites my over, to my own bed, by patting the space next to him.

"I'm really fine here, besides I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Ah, come on. I want bite, unless you ask me to." He's still patting the place next to him on my bed and now his eyebrows are bouncing merrily above his dark eyes. I notice that his eyes look different, darker somehow, like he's hungry. Uh oh. I know I shouldn't, but I'm getting cold and he's always so warm. I walk over to my bed and he moves over a little so there is room for me too. I sit down; I know he can tell I'm nervous because I'm so stiff. He reaches up and pulls me down beside him with his arm behind my head, pulling me closer. Gradually I relax and cuddle into him a little for his warmth. He lets out a little sigh, like he's finally comfortable too.

"See that's not so bad is it?" He says as he leans in to kiss the top of my head. It feels good, like coming home.

Despite giving up on Edward, I can't help feeling a little guilty being so comfortable here in Jacob's arms. I have to remind myself that Edward cast me aside and I have every right to be happy with someone else.

I shove the guilt away, Edward is gone and Jacob is here, warm and inviting, beside me.

I look up at him and I'm caught off guard to see his warm brown eyes staring back at me. The heat is more intense in his eyes now and that sets the butterflies in my stomach on high alert, the tension is so great it's almost painful.

My gaze drifts down to his lips, his warm inviting lips. He has a little smile there, and I know that it's just for me. I can't help thinking about the kiss in my kitchen. Remembering the small burn that started then, intensifies the tension in my belly.

It's like there is a balloon of fire in my chest, just waiting to explode, each time I think about touching Jake, it feels like the balloon gets a little bigger and hotter.

I realize that I only have to tilt my face up slightly to reach his lips with mine. I wonder if it will be as nice as before. I feel a little flutter in my chest and realize that my breathing has sped up and, I'm reassured to realize, so has his.

Wow, just by looking at each other. Who would have thought?

He's still watching me; I assume he's waiting for me to make the next move. So I do.

I tilt my face up and close the small distance between us. The second our lips touch a scorching heat radiates from my chest, as though the balloon has sprung a leak, not exploded. I can feel the heat spreading through my chest, down my arms and legs, and out to the very tips of my fingers and toes. Even my scalp feels warm.

He's turned his whole body to face me on my bed. As his rough hand moves up my arm and over my shoulder my breathing becomes more ragged. As I open my mouth and our tongues intertwine, I feel his hand moving slowly down my back, over my butt and stopping behind my knee. I can feel the exact path his hand traveled across my body; it's as if he left a trail of flames. He pulls my knee so that my leg rest on his hip and moves his hand back up my leg over my butt to the small of my back where he pulls me closer.

We're completely intertwined, arms, legs and tongues. I feel as though my entire body is on fire and it feels absolutely amazing.

Then a new feeling intrudes and smothers the flames a little.

Fear.

Am I ready for this? How far am I willing to go with this? I'm not as experienced with this stuff as some other girls, but I have the feeling if we don't cool it, one of us, probably me, might get into something they are not ready for. I'd say that I'd reached my comfort level. This was getting to intense; I could feel every inch of him pressed against me.

I drag my unwilling hands up his back, over his shoulders and cup his face, gently pushing him back. He breaks the kiss and tilts his face so that our foreheads are touching, his eyes are closed and his breathing is as ragged as mine.

Neither of us says anything as our breathing slowly goes back to normal. My body still wants more, but my brain is defiantly back in control, I know in my heart that I'm not ready for more than that. Finally Jacob breaks the silence.

"So are you my girlfriend now, or are you still going to pretend we're just friends?" With our foreheads still together and our now open eyes locked on each other I couldn't lie, to either of us. I want this, I want Jacob, my Jacob.

"Jacob Black, are you asking me to go steady with you?" I bat my eyelashes in an attempt at teasing, but I think the big grin gives away my true feelings.

"Sure am Isabella Swan. So will you?" Although he wears a silly teasing grin, I can see the fear in his eyes, fear of rejection. I smile back at him, I try to put what I'm feeling into that smile.

"Of course I will Jake." I quickly kiss his lips and snuggle into his chest he is so warm and comfortable, I feel myself drifting, and I don't fight it.

The first thing I realize is that I'm boiling hot, the second is that I'm not alone, and the third is that it's almost morning. Oh no!

I sit bolt upright in bed and look at my alarm clock. Charlie will be up very soon. I have to get Jacob out of here.

"Jacob!" I whisper as I shake him a little, "Jake! You have to wake up and get out of here. Jake?" Finally by pinching him he starts to wake up and I repeat my warning.

"Charlie will shoot you if he finds you in here. Think how upset Billy will be if his best friend shoots his son." Finally what I'm saying sinks into Jacob's thick scull.

"What time is it?" He asks still half asleep, as he leavers himself out of my bed.

"It's almost five, you have to leave before Charlie gets up, go Jake please."

"Ok, ok, I'm going. I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah ok," I tell him as I push him towards the window, "Just go now, ok."

"Going." He says as kisses me quickly on the lips and swings one leg over the windowsill. "See ya later Bells." And then he's gone.

As I watch him sprint into the forest around my house I realize I miss him all ready, this werewolf of mine. I turn and crawl back into bed and snuggle up to the pillow he was using, it still smells like him, fresh air and wild forest. I breath it deeply and I drift back to sleep.

_Please let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_As always, I don't own any of these characters, that's why it's fan fiction._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter of my story, I know some of you wanted to see what would happen if Edward showed up, I hope you won't be disappointed. Please read and review. I have the rest of this story written I just need to finish editing it before I post so please stay tuned._

Jacob POV

Wow! I can't believe it. Bella and I have been officially going out for a whole month now. I feel like such a girl for thinking about it, but I don't care, I feel like I won the lottery.

At least I'm not so stressed anymore. Bella got a call from the little bloodsucker, Alice is it? She said that they had taken care of Victoria. I really wish we could have had a crack at her. It would have been nice to put all this wolf stuff to good use. Oh well, at least she's gone.

I'm on my way over to Bella's house now. Running through the forest in my wolf form, I can fell the soft forest floor give under my big wolf paws; I can smell the moist rot of dead leaves on the ground and the clean wet smell of the new leaves above. The wind blows my fur and it feels like Bella's fingers combing my coat.

Suddenly a new smell assaults my nose and I skid to a stop on the soft ground when I realize it's a vampire, and it's close. I crouch, call my pack, and scan the area around me.

Then he steps from behind a tree on my left, I whip around to face him and let out a loud growl.

"Peace wolf." He says as he holds out his hand towards me palms out.

Who the hell is this guy? Is this Bella's vamp? Doesn't matter, he's too close to her house, he's about to die.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and yes I believe I could be referred to as Bella's vampire." I jump back in surprise, he answered my thoughts. Bella told me he could read minds, but I never thought he would be able to read mine. I always though only the pack could do that.

_What are you doing here?_ I think at him.

"I mean you no harm. I'm sorry if I surprised you, I was surprised I could read your thoughts too. I've never read an animal's thoughts before. Although I believe you are more than just an animal. To answer your question, I came to check up on Bella."

_You don't deserve to occupy the same planet as her; you don't deserve to live after what you put her through._ I think at him, I can hear the rest of my pack approaching now and ask them to hold back, I want to know what's going on before I call them in for the kill.

Then I show him what Bella was like when Sam found her in the woods. He presses his hands against the side of his head; as if to keep out my thoughts as I show him what she was like afterwards, part Bella, but mostly zombie. I show him how she would cry and hold her sides as if to hold herself together. His knees buckle and the sound that's ripped from his body is like the worst agony imaginable.

"Stop! Please, stop!" He hisses out through his clenched teeth. I let my thoughts go blank and watch as he puts his face in his hands, he seems to shrink in on himself a little.

"I didn't know." He whispers, "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought she would get over me and find someone else, someone who could make her happy, someone who wouldn't be such a danger to her. I've been such a fool."

Then I think about Bella as she had been that night in her room so many weeks ago smiling and happy. I have to admit I'm enjoying his pain, I feel like I'm getting revenge for her. So just to be cruel to this bloodsucker that killed a part of the most beautiful creature I have ever met, I think of all the fun things Bella and I have done that she could never do with him, both in her bed and out of it. Again he sounds as though I'm killing him, and although I feel a certain satisfaction doing this, I also want it to be over.

_Bella's happy now leach!_ I think with as much hatred as I can, _you can go now._

It takes him a minute to compose himself enough to stand. When he faces me he has a new fire in his eyes that makes me crouch down and prepare to spring. My pack can feel my tension and I feel them getting restless, they want this to be over too.

"She's happy now Jacob Black, make sure she stays that way, because if you hurt her I will destroy you." I growl at him and feel my pack mates move in a little closer. "I'm leaving now, but I'll be back to check on her often. The second you make a mistake, I will be there. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. If you do not protect her as I would, if she gets hurt on your watch, I will kill you, make no mistake about that."

_Maybe I should just kill you now and save myself the trouble, you almost killed her when you left. She's not the same person anymore, you did that to her, not me. So don't threaten me bloodsucker._

"If you kill me, my family will come to find out what's happened. When they figure it out, which they will, they will destroy you. Do not under estimate them, even if they take losses so will you. Do you really want to start a war over this?" I hate to admit it, but he has a point and even though I want a fight, I'm willing to start a war over him. Besides, if I kill him his suffering will be over. If I let him live my thoughts of Bella will fester in his brain like a cancer. The torture that might cause him will be better than a quick death.

"I want to see her before I go. I want her to tell me she's happy. I want to see it in her eyes for myself." Although I love Bella, and I know she loves me, I don't know how she will react to seeing him again.

"You're not confidant she will pick you?" He asks me with a slight sneer on his lips. I want to jump up and rip that stupid smirk off his face, but I restrain myself. I think about how she was when he left before. I hear him hiss in pain.

_You gave up any rights to see her when you left her for dead in these woods last fall. If you set one foot in her direction it will be your last, war or no war._

"I won't push you today wolf, but one day you won't be so attentive and I will get to talk to her. You can bet on that." As soon as he said that he took off at a dead run, faster than I thought he could move. I'm going to have to be very attentive, he can't get to her. I won't let him hurt her like that again. I turn and head straight for Bella's house, he might have gone in the opposite direction, but he looked fast enough to double back and still beat me there. I have to keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, this is Fan Fiction and that means I don't own any of the characters.**

This is the last chapter of my story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far, I really appreciate all your feedback. I hope that you all enjoyed this story it was my first attempt at fan fiction. I had a lot of fun, and who knows maybe I'll even write another one.

Sorry this chapter got a little long, but I really wanted to be thorough.

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.

Kristiepits

Five years after Edward left.

Bella's POV

I realize just how nervous I am as I start down the isle. I just know I'll trip. Why did I ever let Angela talk me into these strappy high-healed sandals to go with this dress?

Oh, I love this dress. It's plain like me, just a simple white sleeveless dress with a scoop neck, clean bodice and then straight to the floor. I let myself be talked into a small train, not too big, not too small. Any bigger and I'd probably take someone out at the reception. Who am I kidding it'd be more than one, more like ten. The most I'd take out with this baby is myself. Like I said perfect.

The music is playing and everyone is on their feet watching me walk down the isle with Charlie. Mom's sitting in the front row with Phil, I can see her peering around Sue, and I can't help the small chuckle as I shake my head at the tears on both of their cheeks.

Then I see him; he's standing up front with his brothers waiting for me. I can't believe he wants me, I can't believe that the most wonderful man wants me. I can't believe that after such a rocky start we still ended up here.

I never thought I would get married, my mother had drilled it into my head as a bad thing, but when he said that it was something he wanted, and I thought about my life with him, it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

The butterflies in my stomach go a little crazy as I think about him. I love him so completely; he is the most wonderful, compassionate, loving, warm, thoughtful and honest man. I don't know what I would do without him in my life. He looks so handsome waiting for me, in his black tux with his short messy hair. I can't wait to run my fingers through his hair later, to feel the silkiness of it in my hands as I press my lips to his, and then other places too.

I should not be thinking these things as I walk beside my Dad surrounded by all of our friends and family.

Finally we're here, Charlie hugs me and I can't help noticing the tears in his eyes, as he passes my hand to the man I love.

I look up into his face and catch my breath; he's wearing my favorite smile. I break our eye contact so I can pass my bouquet to Angela and then I turn to smile at all our friends and family who have come together to celebrate with us. We decided to get married outside, considering where we live; it was a gamble, but defiantly worth it. We rented big white tents in case it rains; although the day turned out to be sunny we are still having the ceremony in the tent, just in case. As I look out at all the beautiful people and decorations a flash of white in the forest behind the tent catches my eye. It might not have been so obvious if it wasn't a sparkly white. White? Sparkles?

My sharp intake of breath draws Jacob's attention, I feel him stiffen beside me and realize he must see it too. When he squeezes my hand I look up to face him, he looks so worried, nervous, but when I look back Edward's gone and I feel Jacob relax beside me.

"What's the matter?" I whisper so everyone else doesn't hear us.

"Are you ok?" Am I ok? He looks so nervous. Does he honestly think that I would leave him so quickly after everything that happened? That Edward only had to show his face and I would jump into his cold hard arms. Poor, Jacob, I didn't know he was as insecure as me. Every time he sees a woman I hold my breath waiting for him to imprint. It hasn't happened yet, but it's a risk I'm willing to take to be with him.

"Jake, I'm fine, are you ready?" He lets out a big whoosh of air, like he's been holding his breath. My favorite smile is a bright slash against his handsome russet face.

"You better believe it." He says as we turn towards the minister to take the first steps in our new life together.

Jacob's POV

I am the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. Angela has just taken her place on the other side of the minister as Bella's maid of honor, when I see her at the end of the short isle under this huge white tent. I'm glad she wanted to be outside today it just feels right.

She is so amazingly beautiful; her white dress hugs her curves perfectly. That's what she is, perfect. I can hardly wait to slide those thin satin straps over her creamy white shoulders and down her arms…

I really shouldn't be thinking about this standing next to a minister and in front of everyone we know. What is wrong with me? I wonder what other grooms think about up here? You always hear about those big strong guys who pass out or throw up, but I feel fine. Excellent, in fact, I'm really excited. I'm really looking forward to everyday for the rest of my life that I get to spend with her, the most amazing woman, my Bella.

Everyone is standing, watching her walk down the isle with her Dad, I'm glad they're all facing her. I never want to risk imprinting on anyone, I try never to look into another woman's eyes, so unless I can imprint by looking at eyebrows alone, I should be ok. Although I know she's way to good for me, I really don't want risk to losing her.

She's almost here when I see her chuckle and shake her head, I look around to see what made her laugh and see her Mom and Sue both wiping there eyes. I always think of those two as Charlie's women, his ex wife and his new wife. Bella is really lucky to have both of them in her life, her Mom can be a bit of a flake and with Sue being as tough as nails it's a good balance.

Then, she's here, she's standing in front of me with Charlie, my soon to be Father-in-law, good thing he likes me. I pretend not to notice the tears in his eyes as he hands his only child into my safekeeping.

We stand together hand in hand in front of all our friends and family. She passes her bouquet to Angela and turns to smile at everyone, but I can't stop staring at her.

Then I hear her slight gasp and I follow her gaze. I feel my smile fade as I see him. I have total control of my wolf, but I really have to fight to hold in the growl I feel in my chest, I feel my brothers, my pack mates, stiffen beside me. How dare he come here today, how dare he do this to her, today of all days. I'll kill him! I should have killed him before, when I had the chance. I know he can hear my thoughts, so I concentrate on what I want him to hear.

_**HEY BLOODSUCKER, EDWARD, IF YOU RUIN THIS FOR HER I WILL FIND YOU IN WHATEVER DANK LITTLE HOLE YOU SLINK OFF TO AND YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME. I. WILL. KILL. YOU! I WILL TEAR YOU UP INTO A MILLION LITTLE PIECES, BUILT A HUGE BONFIRE AND BURN EVERY SINGLE SPECK! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU YEARS AGO WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! **_I take a deep breath to calm myself down a little bit; I don't need to change here in front of everyone like some young pup. _**SHE'S HAPPY NOW, LEAVE HER ALONE. LEAVE US ALONE.**_

I squeeze Bella's hand and smile warmly at her when she turns to face me. We both glance up briefly, but the bloodsucking leach is gone. Good!

Although this little episode was only a few seconds, I suddenly feel all the old anxieties return, now I understand why those other guys faint and throw up, if she decides here and now to follow that vamp, I might do both. I think about what she was like when he left her before. It took a really long time for her to shake that zombie girl completely. He really did deserve to die for what he put her through, a little part of her did. She might think I don't notice, but I do, a little part of her never really did come back.

"What's the matter?" I guess if she's asking that then I didn't hide my anxiety as much as I thought.

"Are you ok?" _please don't leave me._

"Jake, I'm fine, are you ready?" I know she saw him, I saw him. _Please don't leave me._ She's smiling at me and she still seems like she wants to marry me. Does she actually think it would be me who would stop this; I've been waiting for this forever. I let out the breath I've been holding and smile at her.

"You better believe it." _Please don't ever leave me._ She's still smiling at me, that amazing, warm, smile that lights up her whole face. As I bask in the glow shining in her eyes I sigh in relief and we turn towards the minister together.

Edward's POV

I can see her through the open window in her old bedroom. Charlie's house still looks exactly the same.

She's wearing a long white dress that would make Alice proud. Her hair is up with little white flowers in it. She is breathtakingly beautiful. I always knew she would make a beautiful bride, too bad she's marrying a dog. As soon as the Quileute girl leaves the room I swing silently in. Bella's standing in front of a full-length mirror, staring at her reflection, I can see her eyes slowly taking it all in, her gaze moves upward to eventually settle on her face. Even with the stink of wolf all over her room I can still smell her, the delicious intoxicating sent that is Bella Swan.

I stare at the reflection of her face in the mirror. She is more beautiful then I remember, or she has become more beautiful over the past five years. I can't help but wish, as I often have, to be able to read her mind. What must she be thinking right now as she admires herself in the mirror, I'm sure as always she does not appreciate just how truly stunning she is.

Her warm brown eyes widen slightly when they meet mine in the mirror. We stare at each other for at least two full minutes before she turns to face me.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Her voice is hallow and cold. I don't know what I was expecting when I finally got to see her again, but I had hoped it wouldn't be indifference.

"I wanted to make sure you're happy." I recognize a few of the expressions that fly across her lovely face; surprise, sadness, hope, and incredulity, finally settling on fury.

"Now you care? Now you want to make sure I'm happy!" The bitterness in her voice and the intense fury in her eyes takes me by surprise, I knew she would be upset, but I didn't think it would be so intense.

"I'm sorry Bella, I always thought I was doing what was right for you." She's about to say something, but I cut her off, I need to finish what I came here to say. "I didn't come here today to ruin anything for you, I just wanted to make sure you're happy. That the wolf makes you happy, that marrying him is what will make you happy." She's staring at me with her mouth slightly open; I know she's working herself up for a fight, because her face is getting redder and redder. She looks just like Charlie right now, but I refrain from pointing this out, she might not appreciate the humor at the moment.

"You have **NO RIGHT!** No right at all to come here today and ask me that or anything else! You left me! You left me five years ago, without a backwards glance, without checking to see if I was ok, without caring if I lived or died! If you ever actually cared about my happiness at all, you never would have left. How dare you! How _dare_ you Edward Cullen! To show your face here, today of all days, to see if I'm happy, you have no right!" She whips around so I can't see her face, but not before I see the tears in her eyes. I want to touch her, to comfort her, to take her soft fragile body in my arms and never let go, but she's right, I have no right to even be here. Besides I can't touch her, I don't want the wolf to smell me on her, I don't want to ruin this day anymore than I all ready have.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted anything to hurt you, not me, not my brothers, not any of the other dangers that seem to surround me. I only did what I thought was best; I thought it was the best way to protect you. Please believe me Bella." She's still not looking at me, and isn't showing any sign of actually listening to me, but I continue none the less, I have to tell her what I came here to say, it may be my last chance. "I've always loved you Bella, I still do, I always will. I've been watching you, checking up on you, now and then. I was there when you graduated from both high school and college, I was there for Charlie's wedding, you looked lovely in that blue dress, almost as beautiful as you do today. I was also there when you broke your leg skiing at Whistler; I was the one who called the paramedics. I almost killed your wolf that day, and I probably would have if I hadn't been able to hear how upset he was for letting you talk him into going in the first place, I know how good you are at getting what you want, usually."

She turns to face me and I can see the tracks the tears have left on her cheeks.

"Why? Why did you never approach me? Why did you never come back for me? Why did you bother to check up on me? Why are you telling me all of this today?" The desperate pleading in her voice is making me rethink the wisdom of coming here today, maybe I should have just left her alone. I sit in the chair at her old desk and look at the floor, the guilt of it all is too much, I can't look in her eyes anymore, at the hurt I have caused.

"I've tried to approach you, more than once, but the wolves would never let me anywhere near you. Not that I blame them. I confronted Jacob once; he showed me what I had done to you. What you were like when I left, when Sam found you. I was so cruel to you Bella. I hurt you so badly, I knew I couldn't hurt you like that again, but I can't just walk away. I need you to understand why I left, why I put you through all of that. I need you to tell me your happy. I need you to tell me to go away and never come back. Listen to me, I need, I need, I'm so selfish, I should never have come here today. I'm sorry." I stand, still staring at the floor and take a step towards the window.

"Wait." She reaches out to touch me, but thinks better of it and lets her hand drop to her side. "Edward, if you had come back four years ago, maybe even two, I probably would have dropped everything and run back to you with open arms, but things are different now. I'm different now." She has a strength in her voice that wasn't there before, as if she always knew tis day would come, and had planed what she would say to me. "There was a time when I thought my life was over, that I would never find anyone else, but then there was Jake. We started out as friends, but it grew into something more. After a while I realized that I wasn't settling for Jake, I wanted him. He picked me up and dusted me off and helped me get back on track after you. He made me realize that life doesn't end just because you want it to. Edward, I was such a fool. I was so confident in you that I never even considered a life without you, so when you left, I really didn't know what to do with myself. I was so lost without you. It was like I lost myself, and it took a really long time to find myself again. Looking back on it now, I realize I was obsessed with you and it wasn't healthy for me. My life with Jacob is healthy for me. I love him, but I love myself too. Not that I want him to, but if he left me, I think it would be easier then with you, because I still have the same friends, job and family with or without him." She takes a deep breath and glances around her old room. I wonder if she's thinking of the nights we spent together here, I wonder if she regrets them now. I should have been stronger, I should have been strong enough to stay away from her, or maybe I should have been strong enough to stay with her.

"You need to stop Edward. You need to leave Jacob and me alone. You need to let me go. I'm happy here in Forks with Jake, I love him." She has a light in her eyes that tells me she's made a decision and she's going to stick to it, and it doesn't include me.

"So this is good bye then?"

"Yes. Oh, could you please tell everyone that I said hi and that I miss them. And tell Alice I was really sad she stopped calling me." The lump in my throat wont let me speak so I just nod and make my way to the window. Just before I disappear into the woods I hear her whisper.

"Good bye Edward."

I stay just long enough to see she makes it up to the altar. Just in case she changes her mind, but she doesn't.

What hurts the most is knowing I ruined everything. She could have been mine. That could have been, should have been, our wedding. I ruined everything.

I can hear Jacob screaming in my head and don't doubt for a minute that he would follow through on his threats, or at least try. Maybe I should let him.

I wonder, as I walk away from the love of my life, my beautiful Bella, if she will tell him she saw me, and that she still chose him. I wonder if he knows just how lucky he is.

As I run through the familiar woods, and smell the familiar smells, and hear the familiar sounds, I think about that last conversation with her. I will always remember her in that dress, she looked like and angel in that dress. She is an angel, and I'm the stupidest person who ever had the misfortune to walk on the face of this earth. I should have never let her go.

Alice is waiting for me for me at the old house.

"Ready?" She seems, much too happy, but then that's Alice. I can only answer her with a nod, not trusting my voice.

"Come on, let's go home." She puts an arm around me as we walk towards her car. I get behind the wheel and can't help remembering all the good times we had here in this house. I had always hoped to come back here. I guess my family can some time, after Bella and her family are gone, or dead. Although I won't be coming back, I don't want to live in a world with no Bella. As long as she lives there is still a chance for me. Maybe that's deluding myself, but I truly feel that there is nothing else for me.

Thanks again for reading, please review.


End file.
